


Meet The Baby

by Tsukkishiro



Series: Babycare 101 [1]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aged Up, Daddy Kuroo, Family, Fluff, Gen, Instant Daddy, Parenthood, Third Gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkishiro/pseuds/Tsukkishiro





	Meet The Baby

Akaashi and Bokuto had their eyes and mouth wide open. Both surprised and frozen in place.

Kuroo had graced the hallway with a baby in his arms and said a pleasant greeting to the newly arrived duo. “Yo, welcome back!” he said as if every single thing felt right at the moment. Except the baby was howling loud cries and that’s what mostly caught the attention of the youngest adult.

"Kuroo-san..." Akaashi started. "You didn't kidnap that baby, did you?" He asks because he doesn't believe someone would ever let Kuroo babysit if they truly care for their child.

Akaashi looked immensely horrified.

Kuroo scoffed in offense. "I DID NOT!"

For the younger man, this was sketchy. Very _very_ sketchy. Kuroo's flustered disposition only made it increasingly suspicious.

Bokuto had a different kind of reaction. He was reeking of curiosity, admiration and excitement. From where he was frozen in shock at the entrance, he was suddenly behind Kuroo and jumping from side to side ~~you can almost hear him hoot~~. The baby ~~heard~~ noticed him and stopped crying, puffy eyes meeting golden ones. Both curiously searching.

"Aaw~ Look at you~! So s-s-" Bokuto cooed and peered closer but backed up all of a sudden, his face forming into a crunch like he was punched in the gut. "s-STINKY!!!!" he yells.

"Bro, you didn't take a bath while we're gone for a week!?" He pointed an accusing finger while pinching his nose with his other hand.

"Dude what?" Kuroo takes offense at this too. "I swear I took a bath! And stop that! You made him cry again!" Kuroo smacks his hand away and cradled the baby in hopes that it would bring comfort like he had been trying for more than an hour and failing still.

"So when was that bath, if I may ask?" Akaashi butts in, arms crossed in front of him.

"Um..." Kuroo scratches his head. "Two hours ago." He bites his lip and looks away.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow and walked closer to them. "Is that true?"

"UHh! Two nights ago!!" Kuroo felt his lie exposed. "I swear!" He says with his free hand raised.

Akaashi nodded in appreciation knowing he was saying the truth. He may also know from connecting a thing or two, what the baby might be crying about. He closes the gap between them and extends both his arms in front of him. "May I?" the younger man says to Kuroo, his hands prepared to carry the baby.

Kuroo is skeptic but allows Akaashi to take the little one.

Akaashi adjusts the baby in his arms, then hooks a finger behind the baby's clothing and peeks inside. "So Kuroo-san, do you know why the baby is crying?"

"He needs love!" Kuroo boasts.

"No." Akaashi says flatly.

"He needs toys?" He tries again.

"No."

"Uhh... I can't say he's hungry because he just fed..." Kuroo has his arm resting on the other and a hand on the chin.

Akaashi waits for Kuroo to give the right answer but he sees no hope and drops the bomb instead.

"He pooped."

There is silence followed by the older man's realization.

"He needs diapers!" Kuroo exclaims, then running of to look for one.

Akaashi sighs and looks at the baby. "Nice to meet you~" He pokes his nose.

The baby continues to cry.

Bokuto hoots on the side, still avoiding the baby like a plague.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While fireworks explode in the sky tonight, someone else exploded secretly and needs a change immediately~  
> Happy new year! Cheers!


End file.
